Providence Basic Training
Providence Basic Training is a boot camp that people go to in order become part of providence and become providence agents. It first appears in the episode Basic. It appears to be a great large rock like mountain. Students wake up at 12:01am in the morning to begin training. They have something called Pain Week; which cadets will go a whole week without any breaks to eat or sleep and participate in nonstop training. Enrollment Evidently, in the episode Basic, there appears to be many students that attend Basic Training. Accoriding to Noah, they even have their own commerical to advertise their camp. Dormitories Students have small rooms that they call their 'quarters'. They're small white rooms that come with closets, draws, and bunk beds. They also have regular windows used to look outside. Quitting According to Kenwyn, when cadets quit Basic, they don't waist their time put jump jets unto the quitters, they have to walk down something they call stone steps, which are numerous steps that are on the side of the large mountain that leads down to the ground. Known Dropouts *Lansky *Rombauer Training Methods 'Exercise' Waking up at 12:01 am in the morning. The first things students do are exercise by doing numerous pull-ups, chin-ups, sit-ups, and jogging to enhance their physical strength. They do this in all different weather conditions. Noah and Rex failed to do this as the extreme amount of excersize caused them to get sick. 'Firearm Training' Cadets will practice how to shoot and use providence guns by putting paper E.V.O. targets in front of them and se eing if their marksmanship is good enough. If they do bad enough, the captain will detonate a flash bang to in a attempt to make them focus. Rex and Noah failed to do this. The target looks like Biowolf. 'Tactical Methods' Students learn how to plan tactics and learn what and what not to do. Once Rex walked in upon a class room, he noticed the teacher actually teaching students about his tactics (namely to give him support for his horrible fighting methods). 'Weapon Engineering' Cadets will be placed into a class room and will be given weapons. This allows students to learn how to put together and ''disassemble providence weaponry. Making them put the weapon together or take it apart peice by peice. Presumably, this gives cadets some knowlege on how to configure weapons on their own. This happens Rex and Noah failed to do this. 'Crash Landings Allows students to be on a providence jet that will later be abandoned by the pilot, making the cadets safely fine a proper way to crash land the plane. Rex failed to do this, Noah attempted but failed as well. The captain told them to do it over and over until they get it correct. So there could be a possibility they passed this stage. This is also a task in the start of Pain Week, 7 days without breaks and sleep, just training. '''E.V.O. Disection/Differentiation Makes providence cadets learn how to disect E.V.O.s. Reason why is because E.V.O. anatomy can be very unpredictable due to their numerous shapes and sizes. So it's important to expect the unexpected. In class, there was once a time where one of the supposedly dead E.V.O.s woke up and attacked a student during the dissection. Thus, making him quit. 'Battling E.V.O's' Cadets will be placed in a heavily guarded training area in which they will battle other E.V.O.s. For cautious reasons, they have a collar they place around E.V.O.'s necks to restrict an E.V.O.s full strength. E.V.O.s are held behind laser detectors so they can't break out. If a person battling messes up, or loses in this battle, he is sent home and is not looked at as providence material. Known people sent home from this task *Rombauer 'Vehicle Driving ' This will teach cadets how to drive providence vehicles and how well. There will be two teams set. Four cadets will be in one car and four cadets will be in another. One has to reach the destination quicker than the other. Whoever finishes ahead of the other passes. Awards 'Badges' When doing numbers of tasks correctly and getting a certain high position on the score board, cadets will be awarded badges. But in "Basic" four are rewarded for saving Basic by rounding up escaped E.V.O.s Graduates When graduating from Providence Basic, cadets will move up from their ranks and become offical providence agents. 'Known Graduates' *Kenwyn Jones *Beasly *Wade Category:Providence Category:Providence's bases Category:Locations